Rebirth
by King Spoot
Summary: A fracture allows spirits to reform on a world not yet capable of defending themselves against such an onslaught. Unwilling to call upon aid from the most dangerous of fighters, nor blind enough to face the challenge alone, the Sailor Scouts reluctantly allow the weaker yet nonetheless dangerous of Z warriors.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. This is only a crossover to see if the Muses kick in again.**_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

The crystal sphere illuminated the center of the room, painting the purple haze of magic with a new silvery hue. For a moment the shapes within kept to a swirling mass, void of any true physical form. It took Pluto a full minute to adjust the spell, her gloved hands dancing about the surface, splayed fingers softly tracing a variety of runes about the viewing orb's equator.

"There." For a moment the inner workings of the three foot orb painted an image of a human shape and she cursed in the name of the heavens when it flickered out. Again she tried, drawing another spell, ignoring the annoying tingle from wrist to elbow from the strain of recasting so soon. A knowing glance across her shoulder beckoned Uranus from the corner, just as the sphere found the moment of history they had been searching for.

It would be improper to say they existed outside of time and space itself. The enigmatic power of the time guardian allowed her to cross into any moment of history and future, or simply watch it from the recluse that was her own domain. Her invented reality, to which the portals of time came to be, aged onward and could not be tampered with in terms of traveling through its own events in an unnatural manner. It was her library, in which the books of the true Universe lay open for her eyes alone. To have called Uranus to her domain had been no easy feat, yet given the serious matter at hand, the strength and skill of the venerated Senshi could not be overlooked. In regards to conjuring up any other Princess from Japan, both agreed it was best to not inform the Eternal Princess of what was about to transpire.

"I don't like this," Uranus voiced, despite the unspoken truth of there being nothing they could do about it. "These… _beings_ can use their own life force as a weapon." Her attention rose from the sphere's contents, searching Pluto for her own opinion. "This one alone cracked that world's core."

Pluto nodded as the orb flickered out, having lost focus by the planet's explosion. "It is a power we will have to trust."

"Trust? Kami, Setsuna, look at him!" Uranus harshly whispered. Resting palms to the sphere, the Senshi glared at the new content of a glowing man. "That power is unnatural. It is not meant to exist in our universe, let alone theirs. A single man can blow up an entire planet without consequence to his spirit or body and continue to do so until challenged by an even greater being. We _have_ to seal this off before they get through."

"I will the moment I find an answer to this anomaly," Pluto replied, practicing a faux smile of comfort on the other Senshi. "I am no fool as to what they are capable of."

Uranus grunted out of sheer annoyance. From ceiling to walls hummed the unison churning of portals. All lead off to nothingness, their depths guarded by the expanse of reflective mist, save one reality long since sealed off for good reasons. "Then we need to work even faster before one of those things appears." Standing upright, turning from the display of a Saiyan and a Tyrant waging nigh immortal combat upon a failing world, the proud Senshi cradled the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger, taking a moment to reside within her own thoughts. "By heaven, this is unnatural. Do you know what caused it?"

Pluto shook her head and brushed away a few strands of unsettled hair, a habit purposefully copied from Minako for the sake of finding a proper personality. "I had once believed it to be the work of a disturbance in time. I now stand corrected, having tested out my own gateway and viewing a platform of craftsmanship that is exceeded only by the Crystal Palace."

Uranus strode over to one of the rotating doorways. Her arms crossed and strict focus turned into a scowl, her mood stuck dead center of an angry sort of worry. "Did you feel _something_ before? Anything that would be the harbinger?"

It lightly impressed Pluto, if not humored her, to hear Uranus speaking in a tone befitting of a keeper of time. Catching her smile before the other Senshi glanced up, she regained her pose and lifted a cupped hand up to aid in her explanation (a habit of hers that seemed to suit her struggle to find a personality). "Who, actually. Admittedly, I am impressed by how he bypassed my control of time. No magic and no life force; he relied upon a machine to bypass the control of time. I had almost overlooked his travels as being a minor continuity error in time that would have been a waste of resources in fixing."

Uranus glanced up from the orb, resting elbow to hand in case she needed to hold her head once more. "To think that these barbarians have access to that kind of technology scares me, Setsuna."

"Only one does, and he is not to be feared." Such comfort did not help Uranus' disposition any, yet Pluto trudged on, focused on the best explanation she could think of. "His desperate act to fix the horrors of the past nearly split time and space in half. I felt the ripple just as his machine flared to existence at his destination. I consider it pure luck that his machine followed a different path of historical events and did not cause any damage to the principles of the universe. Our reality would have suffered just the same, as all creation began with our four realms." Pausing, turning attention up towards one of the portals violating her domain, she added, "Although, it is possible that this world existed outside of the four barrier plates."

A question arose to the undefined phrases spoken by Pluto, Uranus' parted lips choosing to keep the conversation strict and simple. "Setsuna, tell me. Please. How do you think we should handle this? Accident or not, these gateways are sitting right in _your_ domain. I do not wish to disrespect you, but I have better control over the privacy of my washroom. I have better control of my kitchen when Usagi is about. By kami, this… How? How will we fix this?"

"By being ambassadors, dear." Ignoring the shocked and deadly stare, Pluto waved the sphere out of existence. "As this domain follows a strict set of rules that shall not be broken or bypassed without my condolence…"

"But it _was_ bypassed," Uranus interjected.

A soft sigh of annoyance escaped Pluto, who had been hard pressed to tolerate the constant bitter reminders from the other Senshi. "I have chosen the diplomatic approach of reaching out to the guardian of one of their worlds. He has agreed, reluctantly, which is to be expected from one who does not appreciate our presence." Before Uranus could comment or inquire further, already whispering her disbelief that Pluto made contact, the Time Guardian held up a hand to ensure silence. "Guardian Dende was courteous enough to establish protocol through a chamber similar to this."

_"And he requests forgiveness as well."_

For how long he had been waiting there, only Pluto would have known by way of detecting whoever crossed into her room of time. Uranus gritted her teeth, holding in the urge to attack first, watching the creature standing before one of the portals. Black and rotund, a disturbing stereotype if any, the small man bowed to a perfect ninety-degree angle before straightening himself once more. Given Pluto's characteristics of serenity, the blonde Senshi could not help but wonder if this fellow's blank expression could give the Time Guardian's lack of emotion a run for its money. The way this man's arms rested –with clenched fists behind his back in an archaic stance of martial arts- only added to his aloof nature.

"I am Mister Popo," the genie-esque man greeted. "Assistant to Master Dende and keeper of Kami's Lookout."

Uranus scoffed, refraining from speaking out in concern over what Pluto would have to say. While the Time Guardian held enough courtesy to introduce herself in return, despite Popo knowing full well who she was (and potentially capable of), Uranus had nothing delightful to say and chose to remain silent for the time being. Surely, Pluto held discomfort and embarrassment for her actions, but such a feeling had better uses for relationships that did not involve someone who looked like a genie.

Whether or not Popo understood Uranus' discomfort did not seem to matter. He kept starring at the two without focus, his unblinking eyes that did not hone in on either of them. "Master Dende apologizes for not arriving," he continued. "The death of a close friend has troubled him greatly. I have been sent in his absence to ensure the limitation of unnecessary hostility. It is also necessary that I apologize for having to show up so late as I have. If I have intruded on a meeting, I will wait until you are free."

"It is no trouble at all, Popo-san," the Time Guardian welcomed. "In truth, I had not expected such a sudden arrival, let alone one at all after your Guardian's anger with my investigation of your chamber."

"You _visited_ their world?" Uranus muttered. By the gods, this was a careless act to be expected of the other Princesses, but not of Setsuna!

"Master Dende and I are responsible for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Popo explained. "It is our duty to keep its condition in good shape in order to continue the documentation of our world's persistent history and to ensure optimum training for our defenders. Your arrival did not correlate with any planned meeting Master Dende had with the other realms. He was perplexed that someone showed up outside his strict schedule and had cautiously acted when you appeared in the Time Chamber, a place that is not designed for hosting travel. I hope you understand that he is not angry with you but only worrying over any potential threat to our world."

Another sharp exhale from Uranus' nose interrupted Pluto's well-meaning yet otherwise unneeded apology and finally caught an attentive focus from the servant. "Look," she grumbled, challenging Popo's blank stare with a dagger like focus, "we do not want to be involved in…"

The gentle touch from Pluto to her arm interrupted the Senshi. Keeping her growls internal, Uranus managed a respectful bow of her head and stepped away from the two. Returning to the previously claimed corner, she counted her harsh breathes and forced a less threatening look to the newcomer. If Popo had continued to look at her with those dead eyes of his, she surely would have lost it.

"She is not used to visitors, Popo-san," Pluto apologized. When the servant did not reply, unable to find a proper or logical statement that would not have upset the woman even further, let alone remind the Time Guardian that she stepped directly into an off-limits chamber, Pluto quickly changed the subject. "You have quite the grasp on our language," she complimented, holding a hand out in a friendly gesture of intellect.

The fact that he _finally_ blinked did seem to put Uranus at a slight ease, something his wide focus noted and a mental note was made to continue to do so. At no part did his flowing speech slur, as his thought process had always been based more on quick calculations of emotion and not the needless complexity of talking to himself. "Your language is similar to a part of our dialect. Our world speaks only one language. It is strange how your world is made up of several cultures and languages that would represent our own should they blend into one another."

Pluto could not help but smile in delight, appreciating Popo's grand obligation to constantly study and understand the finesse of any world or reality. How such violent people could exist in a world under his watch perplexed her, yet given the random nature of one Usagi, such things made sense in the strangest of ways. She, the Guardian of Time, who briefly handled parting souls, calculating the birth of any lost Senshi, found herself before someone who clearly developed an accurate and rapid manner of processing information, the likes of which could only be achieved by living through several millennia. Now more than ever did she feel guilty for having to interrupt his care for what had been referred to as the Butterfly Guarden after breaking into the Time Chamber.

As if able to sense the right moment to shift from formalities to the matter at hand, without losing the touch of politeness, Popo pointed a hand to one of the other portals without lowering the other one held behind his back. "Your way of travel has Master Dende and I concerned. Normally, for us to travel from one realm to the other, the one who watches over that dimension must provide permission and an access point. The portal you chose to step through had bypassed our rules without us even sensing the disturbance."

"I felt a threat to our reality and investigated," Pluto explained, quickly adding a gentle bow in apology and ignoring Uranus' sharp inhale. "I had meant no harm when stumbling upon your Chamber."

"Master Dende has told me of your worry over the actions shared between the reality I live within and the reality of Mister Trunks. Our laws of time and space are quite different from yours – so much so that your magical essence greatly conflicts with our own. I assure you that there was no threat to your reality beyond attempting to directly connect to our world and that you have been needlessly worrying yourself over the true mechanics of regulating history."

This seemed to take Pluto back. The soft frown by the possible jab at her pride when it came to controlling the gears of the universe caught Uranus' eye, who in turn quirked her brow with interest. She had never been one to look beyond the undertones of two powerful minds comparing strengths to one another, considering it to be childish, yet the notion that this Popo character had politely challenged Setsuna's birthright of the cosmos outweighed the former distrust.

Pluto turned about to hide her newly acquired annoyance with Popo. But had she miscalculated? There had been incidents in the past of one reality connecting to another in a manner uncontrolled by whichever guardian policed their respective chambers of time. Yes, there had been hiccups with her process for building or sealing a link, including one annoying incident with a loud-mouthed oni, but never before had so many portals split open all at once. She watched over time and death; nothing more and surely nothing less. As the servant continued, her once relaxed disposition turned to a clenched jaw, and a deep suspicion began to point her to the later. "I detected one anomaly. I did not think to look for..." She paused, running fingertips over a slowly tensing brow. "Do continue, Popo-san. I would like for you to confirm my suspicions."

"Our reality is built on a way of magic and energy that no soul may ever tamper with," Popo continued, reacting not to Pluto's revelation. "Not even the greatest of magicians can break its rules. The travel to another time period is a fail-safe perfected by our deities. We may view the past, but we cannot change it. However, it is possible, potentially true even, that the barriers between dimensions been broken. It is interesting to know that Mister Trunk's time machine had been felt by you, which may be a split in our protection from outsiders. His presence is not the true problem at hand."

"And that is?" Uranus called out, regardless of whether or not Popo was set to explain. So too did Pluto look on with greater intrigue, forgetting about her inquiry for the strange man's basis for his knowledge of time and space. Of course, she would not question the one who oversaw a set of chambers that controlled and manipulated the order of things in his realm.

"The afterlife of our realm has had an influx of souls following the destruction of several planets," the servant continued without so much as a frown for the Senshi, let alone acknowledging the wide eyes of both women. "Mister Trunk's reality has been merging with our own per request of the Grand Supreme Kai," a title Uranus decided not to delve further on at the moment, "and the ogres. The process is complex, so I am told. Perhaps a slip opened up some of the barriers. It would explain why you were able to discover Mister Trunks."

"We refer to such a term as oni," Pluto explained, more so in reply to Uranus blinking in confusion to the strange word. "It is quite interesting to know how you interact with the afterlife, Popo-san. But please, continue. It is wrong of me to interrupt."

Popo made sure to nod for Pluto, slowly adjusting to the true formalities and way of speaking for this new reality. "Countless souls cross to the afterlife. Those who are condemned eventually rise to paradise. I do not know how your afterlife deals with such numbers, but our deceased must have slipped through the cracks."

Uranus idly glanced up to one of the several portals opened within Pluto's chamber. To that point, she had presumed the swirling masses of white and silver were of the Time Guardian's doing, not by, of all things, a careless demon. "An invasion of the _dead_."

"The spirits are harmless, I assure you," Popo hurriedly interjected in an attempt to likewise alleviate pressure felt from the Senshi, "Any that have escaped through these portals will be collected per orders of the Kais who created me, and the ogres will work diligently to repair the rifts. Should any slip through, we will do our best to retrieve them."

"Popo-san," Pluto sighed, hiding her troubled mind with a gentle smile. "Any soul that has not been delivered to the afterlife will be inevitably reborn. It is the way of our reality; the way of my domain. Even if a world must be built to contain the excess, reincarnation will occur. It is _our_ fail-safe for any great being that has passed along before their time. It is the way of things for a spirit that begins to yearn for a new body. I have been placed in charge of such endeavors and I will continue to follow the rules set before me."

Uranus saw it before Pluto, the shiver visibly overtaking Popo. Her eyes narrowed as his grew wide, something that caused her stomach to churn. For a calm being of a world of hellish murderers to look so worried required no convincing on the severity of the situation.

Popo's voice trembled in similar fashion to the shaking of his fists. "Those spirits had been placed in the corner of the afterlife and separated from the rest to ensure order. They were not meant to be allowed to leave by order of King Yemma."

As Pluto glanced to the approach of Uranus, who in turn starred off into the depths of one of the portals, Popo nearly whispered, "Those are the spirits of Saiyans."

The name struck a chord with Pluto. Quickly she turned, summoning the large sphere back into existence. Agile tracings from her fingertips brought open the image of a burning light. As the clarity of the sphere gave rise to a man screaming in anger, the Time Guardian glanced knowingly back to Popo.

"Ah," the genie exclaimed, his tone quickly returning to its lighter nature. "Mister Vegeta, one of the last two pure-blooded Saiyans. He had been one of our planet's protectors."

Uranus found that hard to believe, recollecting the image of the Saiyan Prince mercilessly pounding a green creature into the ground. Only ten minutes prior she bore witness to Vegeta unleashing a counterpart to hell itself, sending a beam of pure energy straight off of the planet's surface and into space. To see that the green creature, now mutated into a more human form, in turn knocking the Prince senseless did not make it any more acceptable for her.

"Mister Vegeta has had a troubled life," Popo explained, stepping closer to the orb. "He has pushed himself beyond all limitations in an attempt to surpass his greatest challenger and continues to do so even in the next life. Mister Goku remains my greatest pupil. Not once has he allowed himself to slip into the darkness that troubles the heart of Vegeta. I had never considered the possibility of a protector who would never let the joy of life escape from his view of what is right and what is not."

On cue, Pluto waved the image into that of a spikey-haired staring blankly into oblivion with a mouthful of noodles hanging past his chin. Uranus did not know whether to laugh or to growl. This... Goku, who clearly had a man-child's mindset, completely lacking manners and even the slightest glimmer of hostility in those huge eyes of his, was their greatest protector? A light snicker did form, releasing as a sharp exhale from Uranus' nose, her head tilting back over the irony.

"Mister Goku remains the strongest of fighters," Popo continued, "outmatching everyone he has gone up against. Even if it would cost him his life, not once have I known him to give up when innocent lives are at stake. So too has his son stood up against those wishing to see our end."

Uranus caught herself from clasping a hand over her mouth, checking the action and settling fingers to her chin. A teenage Gohan had intercepted a blast from the creature known as Cell, saving the life of the one called Vegeta. His mangled arm hung lifeless, its entirety shattered and bloodied. Never did he seem to yield, at least not to the Senshi watching that particular moment in history.

"Tell me," began Popo, his worried gaze returning as quickly as it had left. "Would these souls be reincarnated or resurrected?"

Pluto traced along the surface of the sphere, etching the outline of the interlocked Kamehameha Waves growing between Gohan and Cell. "It depends, Popo-san. A soul with purpose is safeguarded. It is reborn, as we have been before. I cannot say what will occur with those spirits."

Uranus rested her wait against the orb once more, glowering in between her supporting hands. "Your Guardian could not have directed those monsters to any other realm?" she demanded.

"I am afraid not," Popo replied. "It is impossible for any of us to regulate the actions of spirits once they have been released. Master Dende watches over the Earth; nothing more. I cannot explain what has caused these portals to open beyond the story of a careless ogre. Should it be necessary, I will summon the spirits of the Earth's greatest fighters to assist you in any way you see fit."

Pluto glanced warily towards Uranus, who still intently watched the struggle of the fighters. The silence perplexed the Time Guardian, if not worried her greatly, given her fellow Senshi's aptitude to speak her mind when it came to the duty at hand. "There is a way to resolve this," she quietly said, causing Uranus to finally look up. "A planet that once hosted life may do so again. I may not be able to stop the flow of the deceased Saiyans, but I will be able to decide where and how they come to being before the universe chooses for me."

As Popo and Uranus watched and contemplated in their own way, Pluto dismissed the sphere that continued to replay the events of the other realm and turned towards one corner of the room. "I am responsible for time," she muttered. "I am responsible for aging and inevitable death."

"Can you not just banish them?" Uranus asked, hopeful that this solution had been simply overlooked.

Pluto shook her head. "I am incapable of such a tragic act. At least, I cannot do so until I once more understand the power I have been gifted. No, they will be born."

To this day, neither Uranus nor Popo witnessed such a dark and sullen look from a face meant to only look gentle. When Pluto spoke, the assistant of the Lookout felt a cold chill and the blonde Senshi could only stare in disbelief.

"Then, we purge them."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

There was no honest way to tell just how long he had been there. The stars before his eyes still managed to contrast against the twinkling worlds of the afterlife's night sky. Body ached and vision spun, something he still could not get used to. Shattered limbs and ripped wounds has always been less annoying than a bumped head. At least he could still move without harshly torturing the body that protests its owner. Oh, how the glistening blood sang with joy on a cut palm; too bad a migraine felt more like a kettledrum than an elegant violinist.

He didn't need to recollect what transpired. The passion to surpass his rival always ended in these sorts of fights, even after the both of them had passed on, again, into the next life. It had gotten to the point where King Yemma tossed their paperwork over his shoulder, stamped a new seal of approval and informed them both that they had been resurrected more than enough times. It became a needless complication to continuously sign off on their travels from Earth, including the ogres threatening to strike if those squabbling brats tore up the blood fountain for the eleventh time. Simply put, they were both alive and dead at the same time, with full permission to come and go as they pleased, so long as the Kais handled all expenses. A few special seals were added to prevent dissipation of the soul by way of dying while dead, and at the rate they were both going it was a benefit he did not question. The flaw of keeping one's body still blinded Vegeta in white flashes of pain.

Vegeta could still feel that clown's boot's impression on his forehead. Such was the force that it knocked the Saiyan prince into a wall, the debris holding together enough to create a makeshift chair. With one hand at a time he grasped the edges, hoisted himself up and cursed loudly. Hell, who would care if a dead man swore?

"Hmm?" Looking about, Vegeta spotted one of Goku's legs hanging over his own private little hole in the wall. The other leg managed to keep pointed straight up in the air, with boot off and toes curled in every direction. Ah, now that earned a chuckle from the Prince. One shot, right between the eyes, sent that fool down, right at the moment he too went… No, Vegeta would relish the moment, claiming victory for waking up first.

Gods, what was that sound? It haunted his dream of glory for having lived through a sub-atomic blast to the noggin. Had the ogre crews arrived early, jackhammers in hand, to pry their sorry assess out of the wall? No, it was…

_That bastard's snoring!_

If he had the strength to crawl out of that sorry hole of his, Vegeta would have marched over to Goku and kicked his ass a second time on principle. Here he sat, ignoring all signs of a bruised ego, gingerly contemplating the cuts and bumps on his forehead, while that low class freak slept like a damn baby. At the very least the damage they had caused, yet again, to the Elder Kai's planet opened up quite the view of the actually serene sky. To a Saiyan, seeing a hundred miniature worlds illuminated with the exchange of blows between dueling combatants was a peaceful view. As for being implanted into one of the Kai's bathhouses, scaring off the vacationing servants to Princess Snake, that would be an earful he did not care to hear from the perverted old man.

The boot responsible for possibly breaking Vegeta's nose somehow wound up pinned behind his head. Gods, it reeked. Perhaps he should be grateful that the taller Saiyan's kick didn't remove his head, given the sensation of whiplash. Perhaps he should be impressed that the force of the strike sent both him and the boot flying. Deciding against throwing the damn thing over at Kakarot, the Saiyan Prince lazily tossed the hundred pound article of weighted clothing off to the side.

Perhaps it was the loud ringing in his ear or the temptation of joining Goku in slumber that Vegeta did not hear the approach of newcomers. He did not recognize their footfalls, thanking Yemma that it did not belong to any of their wives, and proceeded to nod off. If they wanted to speak, scold or what-have-you, then it would be their job to cut his ass out of the wall and wait until he cared enough to wake up.

"Oh, hey, Vegeta!"

_**Goddamn it.**_

"Vegeta!"

_**No. No. I'm not opening my eyes. I'm just going to ignore him.**_

"Open your eyes, Vegeta. I know you're still awake."

_**Fat chance, meat shield.**_

"Huh, I guess he really is out like a light."

_**Thank you. Now, leave. Just leave. Just… he's not leaving.**_

Krillin's sharp whistle played like nails to the chalkboard in Vegeta's head. "Man, those two really did each other in. Sorry, Dende, but it doesn't look like they'll be waking up any time soon."

"Is it that bad, Krillin?"

"See for yourself. I'm no expert, but I think these two just clocked out for the night. Literally. Just look at that shiner Goku has! And Vegeta? Man, he is not going to like what he sees in the mirror. Or, knowing him, he might, but hey! At least it will make a great conversation starter."

"I see what you mean."

"It looks like a waffle. To be honest, I could go for some right now. Who knew? Vegeta's face could make me hungry!"

Dende's laugh was almost as irritating as Krillin's. Almost. "I'll be sure to bring the syrup."

"And I will bring the spatula! But before I get ahead of myself, why do you want these two anyways?"

"Complications concerning another reality."

"Trunks?"

"To be honest Krillin, I wish it was our old friend. I have no polite way to sum it up. Their world is dull, dry and protected by women in swimsuits."

"Oh?"

A sharp cough and a rather tired sigh escaped from the Guardian of Earth. "Well, I would rather just avoid-"

"Wait, wait. Back up. Women who fight crime in only swimsuits?"

Even Vegeta couldn't help but slightly crack open a curious eye.

"You're married, Krillin."

"Well, yeah. But hey, a guy can dream, can't he?"

An awkward silence overcame Dende, who quickly glanced away from his vertically challenged friend. Vegeta kept silent, counting the seconds until that sensual and deadly voice range out, "Not if he is under my roof, he can't."

Krillin barely had a chance to gulp before 18 grabbed the scruff of his shirt. The fighter's attempt to explain himself made the moment all the better; even Vegeta knew when to keep his mouth shut. The Android offered her stammering husband a disarming smile, something he seemed to fall for before common sense hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"In more ways than you can possibly imagine."

Before Krillin could inquire further, 18 flipped the man on the ground, grabbed an ankle and began to drag the helpless fool away. Dende shook his head at Krillin's frantic waving and noiseless calls of 'Help me!' having never been one who required an Earthling to explain the dangers of a scorned wife. Knowing how the Android handled frustration, his friend risked both a cracked skull and a smashed pelvis, a thought that actually made him consider Chi-Chi to be decent by comparison with her frying pan of doom. Always fear the silent ones, or however that old saying went.

The sharp, energetic whistle of an Instant Transmission firing off signaled Gohan taking the whimpering Krillin and 18 back to Earth. Goku's child may have the tendency to grin and nervously scratch the back of his head his senseless father, but Vegeta still gave the boy enough credit for having more than just book smarts when it came to relations. Videl never had to beat Gohan into submission, not like that dysfunctional friend of the Saiyan Prince, simply because he listened to the woman. Vegeta even took a few mental notes from time to time, applying Gohan's handling of his wife in an efficient enough manner when Bulma began to step onto the warpath. It annoyed him, sure, to have that blasted woman cuddle up beside him, more so out of the fact that she knew he secretly enjoyed it and had to rub it in, but who was he to give up Bulma's newfound passion for cooking? Bed play is one thing, but food is never a laughing matter for a Saiyan.

Dende, on the other hand, kept his head low during these kinds of situations between Krillin and the Android. Only when their Ki vanished did the Guardian look back up. Off in one of the bathhouses he could make out the Elder Kai's shadow dancing before the window, along with Master Roshi's shrill voice trying to remind the fellow that six of the forty three buildings remained, just enough to keep the gorgeous women returning.

Vegeta would never admit to the respect he held for the Namekian. Regardless of the young one lacking the ability to stand toe-to-toe with the Saiyan, as Piccolo constantly reminded him during any physical or vocal sparring session (usually both), Dende had kept Vegeta alive more often than a Senzu Bean. Knowing full damn well that the only time the new Guardian showed up in emergency situations, Vegeta leaned out of the hole in the wall and turned his weight onto one knee while scratching away at the bruises left by Goku.

"I see Roshi has settled in quite nicely, here," Dende began, ignoring Vegeta's scowl. "His perversion goes hand in hand with the Elder's."

The old man still bitched about the necessary punishment, annoying Vegeta more than Kakarot's snoring at times. Yemma found it fitting to discipline Roshi by refusing to restore his body in prime, then toss him into a crowd of beautiful souls that wanted nothing to do with someone uglier than an ogre. Apparently, Roshi had grabbed the ledge into hell and attempted to jump down, wanting to take the option of being handsome and suffering with the hot demon babes. Dabura dragged the kicking and screaming fool all the way to the Elder Kai's planet.

Dende kept his silence as Vegeta crawled out of the debris. He waited for the Prince to recollect that trademark stance of arms crossed and back against the wall before continuing. "If you prefer, I could try to convince Yemma to set up a new planet for you two to fight on so you won't have to deal with any of this anymore."

Vegeta grumbled with a loud, "Pah!" Dark eyes shifted about, glaring at the distant yells of the two men. "If King Yemma just gives that dead man his real body back, we wouldn't have to put up with any of this. But… thank you… for…"

Dende dismissed the appreciation with a flick of the wrist and a warm smile. "You don't need to say anything, Vegeta. I know it must be hard to deal with these new emotions."

"Hard?" Vegeta spat. "Hard! Hard is fighting with gravity increased to the pull of a dying star. This is hell, boy." He paused, swallowing pent up rage for the gift given. "But I am able to fight. And this is punishment I deserve, if only to see my wife."

Knowing full well that the Prince would never agree to it, the ogres tricked Vegeta into a hot tub filled with the soul cleansing solution, per Yemma's orders. Things didn't go exactly to plan and a rather angry Saiyan bolted naked after the servants upon realizing it wasn't bath water. Not all of the impurities had been washed away, but the damage was done. Vegeta began to have nightmares of past atrocities and felt more regret from murder than service to Freiza, a far more fitting punishment than simply stripping the man's soul.

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed and gathered up that cool nature of his. "I should be trapped in hell right now."

"It was for your own good, Vegeta." An explanation that really would get Dende nowhere fast. "It isn't like you've lost the will to fight." Better.

Vegeta jerked a thumb off to the side without looking away from the Guardian, pointing off to one of the cliffs that were still intact. "But is she necessary? Don't think I haven't seen her, that woman parading around like some damn angel."

To see Dende frown caused Vegeta's brow to quirk. "The Supreme Kai said she is not supposed to be here," the Guardian muttered. "In fact, she is not even supposed to be able to _come_ here."

Ah, now this was interesting. For the past three days there had been something amiss. Due to an argument over the last slice of King Kai's ultra-flavored pie, Vegeta kicked Goku straight through a cliff. Both swore a woman screamed out from above when the taller Saiyan split the peak down the middle. Goku even reported that while flying through the air he caught a glimpse of someone with very long legs starring wide eye at his uncontrolled approach before he slammed headfirst into ten feet of granite. She tried calling out to him before vanishing when Roshi and the Elder Kai hobbled on up to investigate what knocked out the cable receiver perched on top of the cliff. Perhaps the Prince should have looked into the matter before waving off the other fighter as being a pervert for watching one of Princess Snake's servants on vacation.

Regardless of his nonchalant tone, Vegeta still played into curiosity just like anyone else. "So, tell me. Who are they? Deliverers of an ominous message?"

"Truth be told, I honestly wish they were sorrowful _Tenshi_." Taking note of Vegeta's stare, Dende quickly added, "I have been practicing their language, although my progress has been limited. If I recall, Tenshi means angel, divine being, dear one, or something to that effect. Baka means _damn_. Or was it _stupid_? Mister Popo has a better understanding. At any rate, they are here because…"

"I'm going to stop you right there. No, I am not interested. Kakarot might be. I am retired. Officially. Yes, the _great_ Saiyan actually has had his fill of fighting for the weak and downtrodden."

"Vegeta, they're not even from this reality. Doesn't that interest you in the least bit?"

"Oh? Has Trunks come back to warn us again?"

"It's not from Trunks. And I am amazed that you still recollect who he is," Dende bitterly added.

"My alternate self fathered him," Vegeta spat, as if reminding Dende became an insulting chore.

For a moment an awkward silence fell between them. Dende shifted about from foot to foot while Vegeta enjoyed the notion of Dende taking a cue to leave. Instead, the Guardian summoned up the courage to continue, hoping his stern expression helped the point being made.

"Some of the souls have been leaking into a realm responsible for regulating the death and birth of their people. The Supreme Kai requests..."

"_Fascinating. _Grab a net, fish them out of their river of souls, or whatever disgusting pool they're swimming into, and patch up the leak."

Ignoring Dende's protest, Vegeta flew off into the night. "Wait," the Guardian called, hand elevated as if to pull the Saiyan back. His arm fell with his head, the soft puff of breath floating lazily away.

Nearby, two sets of feet drew Earth's Guardian's attention. "I had hoped he would listen to you, but then again it is Vegeta," Kibito Kai plainly observed. Beside him, Sailor Neptune kept quiet, still caught between the majestic beauty of the afterlife and nervously glancing whenever a tremor marked a distance sparring session coming to an end. The Kai's sharp glance did not help, given his annoyance over Pluto sending her battle sister on a spy mission into his domain.

Focus shifting from Neptune to Kai, Dende straightened all at once. "At the very least we have Goku," and another loud snore echoed from the ruined bathhouse, "who… will be available in another week's time."

"So I see," Kibito nonchalantly observed. "While Vegeta refuses and Goku sleeps this one off, we will need to gather support from the other fighters. Turning back to Sailor Neptune, who in turn gave the politest of smiles, the Grand Supreme Kai added, "Have your friends meet us back on the Lookout. We need to know as much as possible, without being spied on."

Not wishing to step on anymore toes, knowing Uranus was bound to flip as is when discovering her lover's assigned task, Sailor Neptune folded her hands and nodded. "I will tell Sailor Pluto. And I apologize, we did not mean any harm."

Kibito's brow quirked. "That may be, but you must understand this from our view. You would not want strangers investigating your domain, especially given the delicate situation."

"Something made all the more difficult with Vegeta refusing and Goku indisposed of," Dende muttered, watching a curious Neptune inspect the remaining Saiyan's condition in what remained of the Elder Kai's bathhouse.

Kibito marched over to Goku, excusing himself in front of Neptune to pull Earth's greatest hero out of the rubble. A huff, a lift, and he pinned the snoring warrior over a shoulder. "I will deal with Vegeta and revoke his privileges if need be. Hopefully, Goku snaps out of his stupor soon. I will need to tend to the rifts still forming in the southern and eastern quadrants. In the meantime, Dende," and the Namekian looked up to the Kai, "given Mister Popo having a far better understanding of their world, would it be all right if he were to be assigned to Miss Pluto's care to better assist the situation?"

Dende blinked, nodded, and agreed, "If that's what's required."

As the Kai, Guardian and Senshi bid farewells, one Mister Popo, creation of the next dimension and assigned keeper to Kami's Lookout, gave an uncharacteristic sneeze while tending to his butterfly garden. A vision, coming to mind as a sobbing blonde haired woman, did not settle well with his mindset. Hiding the quiver, he rose back towards the Lookout's confines, hoping to Kami he had the strength for this task.


End file.
